


On the move but it’s all their fault

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 15 minute flic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the move but it’s all their fault

It was a situation that warranted them to move fast but with calm. But they weren’t known for that in situations like this. Not when you’ve been told that there was a devastating earthquake in Japan and now you are being told that there is a wave, a tsunami coming across the Pacific and you are being advised to move inland.

They were scheduled to do a walk through of the live show in the arena that happened to be on the waterfront. But now, the planners were scrambling to move the high priced cars back onto their carriers and move them across town to be out of harms way.

For the three of them, it was shock. Quickly they were drawn to a suite room and turned on the television to listen at the first reports of what had happened, and then slowly they were told to prepare to leave the area.

“It’s not safe to be on the coast,” their producer told them. “I have a car to take you inland till the danger passes.”

Going to their rooms, quickly they load their bags and head downstairs to their car. Whisked away to leave their show, as others continue to pack the show up as best they can to keep the losses to a minimum.

Jeremy sat in the front seat, as James and Richard settled in the back. Jeremy and Richard using their mobile devices, for James isn’t quite as advanced as Richard, looks at his as they search for live feeds and more news of what is happening in the world.

James looked up at Jeremy at one point, “You know, someone is going to blame us for this.”

Jeremy looked back at him with an arched eyebrow. “Remember last year, they blamed us for the volcano, because we were filming there before it went demonic. And now we’re here, in the Pacific Rim. It’s all our fault.”

Jeremy pondered that thought, “I always said I was God.”

“Only when you have one of us up your ass, giving it to you the way you like it,” Richard piped in.


End file.
